Yu-Gi-Oh! DT
by Herio9071
Summary: Join Eric, Travis, Ben, and all of their friends as they live and play hard managing their school lives with their lives as duelists. Misadventures abound with danger lurking around every corner, as they go down the road that will eventually lead them to their destinies. This is Yu-Gi-Oh! DT, and it's time to duel!


Note: So, I've had this story stuck in my head for a good 2 and a half years now. So, I figure I should actually put it down on paper. I hope you enjoy this first chapter. The first 3 chapters are going to be like Soul Eater, introducing the main trio (the Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba, if you will). And then story. So, enjoy!

Yu-Gi-Oh! (and all of its spin offs) is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and the TCG/OCG is owned by Konami

All characters are owned by me, the cards are owned by Konami

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Star! A New Legend!

It was a peaceful and sunny day on the Bowling Green State University campus. It was spring time and a light breeze washed over the campus, cooling the students as they walked to class. Well…most were walking. But one young man was running. He was late for his biology class…again. As fast as he could move, he bolted all the way from the student union to the math science building (which, in truth, wasn't very far, but he was pretty late). He blew through the doors, flashed up the stars and then crashed into his class.

"Eric?" the dreary voice of Professor Yogi asked.

"Right…here…" the young man panted. He was completely out of breath from running. He was wearing long cargo pants, black shoe, and a black hoodie with red highlights that said "USA Rugby 1907". His backpack was also black with red highlights on it. The other students recognized this as his usual attire, some even questioning if the pants he wore were the same pair or he just bought the same style in bulk.

Eric made his way to his seat and plopped down, trying to catch his breath. Professor Yogi simply glared at him, confounded on why Eric was consistently late for class. There had never been any good explanation for it. But today was the day that he would get to the bottom of it. He lectured for the duration of his class time, going on about various ecological systems in the animal kingdom. His students were vigorously taking notes, including Eric. However, once the end of class drew near, Eric put his notebook away and slouched in his chair. Professor Yogi turned off powerpoint and turned to the class.

"Alright, everyone, you are dismissed. Except for Eric." The class snickered as Eric sat in confusion in his seat. Once everyone had left, Professor Yogi turned to Eric. "Surely you know why I'm keeping you over?"

"Beeecause I'm always late?" Eric said with a halfhearted smile crossing his face. Professor Yogi nodded.

"What is it that keeps you from arriving on time?" he asked, inching closer to Eric.

"Well, you see, there is this game I play with my friends called Duel Monsters. And it sometimes the games run late." Eric explained pulling out a purple deck box. Professor Yogi cocked an eye brow, turned, and moved towards his own bag.

"You know, I used to play Duel Monsters," he said, pulling out his own deck box, "so how about a proposition? We'll play a round. If you win, I'll excuse all of your late arrives up until now and for the rest of the semester. But, if I win," Yogi smirked, "then your final grade will be halved." Eric grinned and pulled out his duel disk.

"Sure thing, teach. Let's see what you got!"

"DUEL!"

"You wouldn't mind me going first, would you?" Eric asked, drawing for his first turn before Yogi could reply. "I summon Gem-Knight Garnet, in attack mode! (ATK: 1900) and then set a card and end my turn."

Yogi scoffed at the cards before him. "This is mere child's play compared to what I've faced in the past. Draw!" Yogi thought about what he had in his hand before making any moves. Finally, he attacked. "I activate Dark Magic Curtain! With this, I halve my life points to special summon 1 Dark Magician from my deck! (ATK: 2500) (Yogi's LP: 4000 2000)."

The Dark Magician erupted onto the field, in its entire glorious splendor. "And then, I'll activate the spell Dark Magic Attack! Since I control Dark Magician, I can destroy all spells and traps on your side of the field! So go, Dark Magician, wipe out his little trap!"

The Dark Magician fired off a ball of black energy, destroying Eric's set Mirror Force. "Now, destroy his Gem-Knight! Attack, Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician fired off another ball of black energy, destroying Garnet in a single blow. (Eric's LP: 4000 3400). "Heh, so much for your knight. I'll set 3 cards and end my turn."

Eric smirked as the smoke cleared from the attack. "Not bad," he chided, his grin still firm, "But now let me show you the real strength of the Gem-Knights! I activate Gem-Knight Fusion! This allows me to fuse 2 Gem-Knights together to form an even stronger one! I send Gem-Knight Sapphire and Gem-Knight Tourmaline to the graveyard to fusion summon Gem-Knight Aquamarine in defense mode!" (DEF: 2600).

"HA! You call that a move? Yes your Aquamarine has more defense then I have attack, but the Dark Magician is a spellcaster." Yogi gloated, drawing his next card, "And spellcasters always have their tricks. I activate Thousand Knives! With this, I can destroy 1 card on the field as long as I control Dark Magicain. So, say good bye to Aquamarine!"

Countless knives plunged into Aquamarine's armor and he was destroyed in the blink of an eye.

"Heh, you don't read cards, do you?" Eric laughed. Suddenly, water erupted around the Dark Magician and sent him flying back to Yogi's hand.

"What!?"

"You see," Eric explained, "When Aquamarine is sent to the graveyard for any reason, I can return 1 card on the field to the owner's hand. So, I sent your Dark Magician packing!" Yogi's temper flared, realizing he had no move to play.

"Fine! I end my turn." He growled.

"Good, my move then!" Eric drew his card, smiled, and then immediately played it. "I summon Gem Armadillo! (ATK: 1700) And when he is normal summoned, I can add 1 Gem-Knight from my deck to my hand. So, I'll add another Gem-Knight Garnet for future fusions. But, for now, let's focus on shaving off some more life points. Go, Gem Armadillo!"

Gem Armadillo leaped into the air and clawed Yogi's face, which would have really left a mark if they were real monsters. (Yogi's LP: 2000 300).

"I activate my trap, Damage Condenser! When I take damage, I can discard 1 card to special summon a monster from my deck who's ATK is equal to or less then the damage I took. So, I'll bring out Magician's Valkeriya! (ATK: 1600)"

Eric frowned. "Fine, guess I'll set a card and end my turn."

"Then I'll start mine!" Yogi sneered. "I activate Magical Dimension! I tribute 1 spellcaster on my side of the field to special summon 1 spellcaster from my hand! So, here comes the Dark Magician once again! And the best part, I can destroy 1 card on the field after the summon! So, be gone, Gem Armadillo!"

Gem Armadillo faded away and a look of worry crossed Eric's face.

"Now, in case you have a trap waiting for me, I'll activate Trap Stun to prevent you from countering! Now, Dark Magician, attack him directly!" A ball of black energy shot out and engulfed Eric in an explosion of dark power. (Eric's LP: 3400 900). "HA! You will lose! This will make you think twice about cutting attendance so close!"

The smoke cleared and Eric stood up. "You know…you're the only professor I have who is this strict with attendance…"

There was a noticeable pause in noise. One could even hear the crickets from the room next door.

"No matter! Draw your last pathetic card!"

"My deck has no pathetic cards! Just cards that really shouldn't be summoned! But you won't get to see any of those! I activate the effect of Gem-Knight Fusion, banishing Sapphire from my graveyard to bring Fusion back to my hand! And then I'll summon Gem-Knight Tourmaline, in attack mode! (ATK: 1600) And you ready for this? I activate my trap, Gem Enhancement! With this, I can tribute 1 Gem-Knight on the field to special summon 1 Gem-Knight from my graveyard. So, I tribute Tourmaline to bring back out Aquamarine! (ATK: 1400). And then, for the last grand play, I activate Gem-Knight Fusion, fusing Aquamarine with the Garnet in my hand for my ace monster, Gem-Knight Ruby! (ATK: 2500)."

In a flash of brilliant red light, Gem-Knight Ruby rose up, spun his halberd, and struck a pose, flaunting his power. Water erupted around Dark Magician once again. "And you do remember Aquamarine's effect, right?" Dark Magician was returned to the hand.

"NO! This cannot be!"

"Too bad, it is. Now, Gem-Knight Ruby, take him down! Burning Halberd!" Ruby launched into the air and brought his halberd down on Yogi, which was engulfed in flames, resulting in an explosion. (Yogi's LP: 300 0).

"YES! I win!" Eric snapped his fingers into a sideways V as Yogi fell backwards onto the floor.

"Confounded youths…" he sighed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, followed by an older man with a white beard entering.

"What is all the commotion in here? I keep hearing yelling and explosions." The man asked. Eric grinned.

"Just playing a game. It's over now, sorry to disturb you."

"What kind of horrible game was it…" the old man mused to himself as he left the room and closed the door behind him, clearly satisfied with the answer (we think…). Eric turned to Professor Yogi.

"So, you gonna keep your word?" Eric asked. Yogi glared at Eric as he stood up off the floor.

"Just try your best to make it on time from now on." He said, putting his cards away. Eric smiled.

"No prob. I promise to only cut it close, never be late." Eric put his stuff away and headed out the door. "Thanks, teach! Have a good rest of your day!" And with that, Eric was out the door. Yogi simply stood there and shook his head.

"Kids these days…"

* * *

Note: So there is chapter 1. A quick note, Yogi is supposed to be Yugi. =P

Next Time!: The Burning Passion! Fighting Lavals!


End file.
